Midnight Morpher
by CrystallineTheFox
Summary: Have you ever lived apart from society, lived with a secret so great that you do not dare tell it to even your most trusted friend? If you haven't, you can ask Midnight and her sister, Allison. They can tell you about the day when their lives were turned upside down and how they were forced to flee for their lives and most importantly, how trusting others can prove fatal for you...


Chapter 1: The Kalos Region

Summary

Have you ever lived apart from society, lived with a secret so great that you do not dare to tell it to even your most trusted friend? If you haven't and are curious to find out, you can ask Midnight and her twin sister, Allison. They can tell you about the day when their lives were turned upside down and were forced to flee for their lives and most importantly, how putting your complete trust in others can prove fatal for you…

**A/N: Hello readers! You're probably waiting for the next chapter of Frozen: Retold, but I have sad news for you. That story will be on hold as I have MAJOR writer's block on that story. Oops, left the caps on. So sorry about that story, it's all just so rushed, and that summary was so bad! Anyway, as I was attempting to continue that story, I just so happened to spot my collection of the **_**Animorphs**_** books, and an idea suddenly clicked into my head. I was thinking, why not write another story? That way, I could probably pick up an idea along the way! Yeah, so I will now answer the reviews for Frozen: Retold since I can't wait any longer.**

**werewolf lover99: Thank you! But I honestly have no idea what are you talking about…**

**Any way, without further ado, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the characters in this story.**

Midnight's POV

My name is Midnight.

Yeah, you heard it right, Midnight. Please don't ask how I got my name, because I just have it. Not that I feel that my name is stupid or anything, but it gives people the impression that I'm all dark and creepy. Plus it doesn't help that my hair and eyes are dark in colour. I'm just saying.

What? You want to know what my last name is? Well, I'd love to tell you, but I have two _very_ good reasons as to why I shouldn't do so. One, I don't just give my last name to random people and two, even if I _do_ want to give my last name to complete strangers, I can't. If I do, it will mean certain death for me. Why? Don't worry, I'll start from the very beginning.

First of all, I used to be part of this little organization called "Pokemorphs". Why was it called that? It's all because of one simple, teeny tiny, itty-bitty fact.

All of us can morph into Pokémon.

Now you would probably say things like, "Oh, that girl probably forgot her medication or something." Well, let me tell you something. I'm _dead_ serious. We _can_ turn into any Pokémon we like. It's all done in three special steps. One, find that Pokémon. Two, touch that Pokémon. Lastly, absorb that Pokémon's DNA. And there, you can turn into that Pokémon anytime and anywhere you please. There's not even a time limit or anything. _Now_ you would be probably thinking how lucky I am to have this ability and how you wish you could do the same. If you are, don't.

See, there's this evil organization called Team Flare from the Kalos region. They were supposed to have been disbanded two years ago by this trainer called Serena and her friends. But for some unknown reason, they were put back together by some unknown source, and now they're after us. For what purpose, I do not know. But this isn't the bite-ass part, it comes later.

Our tiny group was doing the best they can to remain hidden and uncaptured for as long as possible. But then the bite-ass part starts here. It started as a typical Monday morning, with all the good mornings and hellos being yawned out, when there was a little rumbling going on at first. We dismissed it as a Trainer probably using a Pokémon that knows Earthquake. How wrong we were.

Since I don't want to go into to much detail, I'll try to summarize it. As it turns out, a majority of the Pokemorphs had, out of fear, turned us over to the enemies and basically became traitors. They told Team Flare our location, and as a result, they had torn the hideout down. The rest of us tried to defend ourselves the best we could, but there were simply too many. In the end, my twin sister, Allison, and I went into our bird Pokémon morphs and escaped, leaving the others alone in the process. I probably should be feeling guilty over this, but I was positive that they managed to escape using some Pokémon morph. If they didn't, they were idiots, plain and simple.

Anyway, back to us. We had managed to escape, and were planning where to go next. Then Allison suggested going to a place that even I couldn't refuse.

The Kalos region.

I was probably an idiot to agree with her, given the fact that Team Flare came from there and knew the place a hundred times better than us. But, according to Allison, there were more Pokémon there that were recently discovered, and would serve as an advantage to us. There was even a new type of Pokémon only found in Kalos: Fairy-types. They were resistant to Bug-, Ghost- and Dark-types, and were even immune to Dragon-types. They will be useful to us, Allison had informed me with a smug look on her face. Typical.

Currently, we were flying towards the Kalos region in Wingull morphs, towards a town where I had arranged to meet the Champion of Kalos. She said that she would give us our starter Pokémon. We needed to travel around the region if we wanted to know the place better, as well as to defend ourselves better. Even though Allison protested against the idea, saying that we didn't have time for "goofing around", I could see a glimmer of interest in her bright blue eyes. Probably she found the idea exciting, but would rather battle against a dozen of Salamences than admit it to me. To put it nicely, we have a rather "rocky" relationship.

A few minutes later, Allison piped up in thought-speak. _You know, this smell of seawater makes me nauseous, but of course you would like it. There's not much difference between you and the sea in terms of smell._ she said snippily. I turned to glare at her. _Complain one more time, and you'll be kissing the ocean soon._ I warned, opening my beak to prove my point. That got her to shut up, at least. Instead, she flew further away and out of my reach. I sighed. Sometimes, she could be a pain in the neck. How we're related, I do not know.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that we can communicate in our morphs through thought-speak. It's like telepathy, only you can do it even when you're not in a Psychic morph. It's pretty useful, you can send it to a particular person or do it publicly. Like e-mail.

Suddenly, I heard Allison's voice as she spoke in what we call Poke-speech. **"We're here," **she simply said, diving down gently. I mentally did a face-palm. How could I be zoning out at this time? I said nothing, and followed her down, to a little town called Aquacorde Town. It was really peaceful and quiet, too peaceful for my liking. I sometimes find myself resenting the residents in this kind of places for being so at peace, when I'm risking my butt everyday just to avoid capture.

I shook my head in disgust. What was the use of wishing and hoping for this silent war to end? In the end, those things will be taken away from you, leaving you emptier and colder than before. That's why I taught myself to trust no one but myself, and to learn to depend on myself if I got into a tight spot. Trust no one but yourself. That's my motto.

_Hey pipsqueak, what're you doing daydreaming? For all you know, we could be surrounded by those filthy traitors at this moment._ a snide voice sliced through my thoughts. I looked up to see Allison looking at me impatiently, or as impatiently as a Wingull can look like. We had landed behind a brick building, away from the prying eyes of any humans. I face-palmed a second time. As much as I hated to admit it, she's right. All right, keep your hair on. And why are you not looking out for any Pokémon in the area? I snapped, looking around nervously. As I had mentioned earlier, a lot of the Pokemorphs joined Team Flare, meaning that they had the upper hand. For all I know, any Pokémon that might be wandering around might be in fact a Pokemorph, looking for the rest of us.

No one. I breathed a sigh of relief. _You know why._ she argued, and I noticed that she looked a little embarrassed. _You're…better at this than me._ she said, and I swore that she was trying not to choke on her own words. I blinked in astonishment. Did she just give a compliment to me? That…was something. I noticed her opening her beak, and I answered hastily before she could say another snippy remark. _Already did that,_ I said, _we can start demorphing now._ With that, I began to focus on my human self. Dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, rather skinny frame and a bit tall for my age. That's me.

I began to feel myself shooting up to my original height, and the white and blue feathers melted into my skin like hot wax. I heard my bone grinding and shifting as it started to accommodate itself for my human body. I saw Allison demorphing as well, and I can tell you one definite thing about morphing: it wasn't pretty. One look at my sister, and I was glad that I didn't have a mirror to look at myself. The feathers had disappeared completely, and was replaced by the clothes that I wore before I morphed into a Wingull. My beak sort of drew back into my face, and began to reform itself into my mouth and lips with a sort of itchiness that made me want to grind my teeth together. My hair burst out of my scalp, still in its braid. My scaly legs turned back into its original state, and my eyes widened 'til it's back to its original size, turning from black to a deep shade of blue.

And that's it. Within a few minutes, the demorphing process was complete. Honestly, I was relieved that no random person had decided to come in here. If he did, well…let's just say that that poor chap would be locked in a rubber room, spouting nonsense about seeing two half-Wingull, half-human freaks.

"C'mon, let's go," I said unnecessarily, gesturing to my right. Allison merely rolled her eyes and walked past me, nearly pushing me down in the process. I grumbled, and was about to follow her when she turned back to me, a smirk on her face. "Oh, and BTW, nice look back there, Chicken Legs," she said sweetly. With that, she turned and left. I blinked, before a glare appeared on my face. Honestly, does she always find ways to insult me, or does it come to her naturally?

I followed her out and once again saw the peacefulness of the town. I felt my jealousy grow, but I pushed it aside. No time to think about that now, we had more important things to do. I followed the directions that the Champion gave me, and found myself at a little café situated at the corner of the town. There, sitting around a table and chatting up a storm, were Allison and two other people I don't recognize. One of them was an eighteen-years-old boy, who was wearing a blue jacket with white-striped sleeves and greenish-brownish jeans. He had grey eyes, and grayish-brownish hair. He had such a friendly look on his face that I almost found myself liking him.

Almost.

"Hi! You must be Midnight, right?" a much-too-chirpy voice spoke up, and I turned to look at the owner of that voice. The owner turned out to be an eighteen-years-old girl with dull blonde hair and bright blue eyes, not unlike Allison. She wore a black and red high-waisted outfit, which was accompanied by a matching hat with a pair of sunglasses sitting in it. "This must be your sister, Allison then." She concluded, when I confirmed her assumption. She clapped her hands together excitedly. "This is so exciting! You getting your first Pokémon, you must be feeling what we felt when _we_ got our first Pokémon!" she gushed. That girl must have drank one too many cups of caffeine…

The boy shook his head at his friend's immature appearance. "Don't mind Serena, she's immature most of the time, though she can be serious when she wants," he assured me, much to Serena's annoyance. "Hey! I am _not_ immature, Calem!" she shouted, giving him a playful shove. He simply chuckled.

"Serena? You mean the Serena, the Savior of Kalos?" Allison asked. I nearly forgot that she was still here. Serena nodded. "That's right, but enough about me. Now, you said that you want to get your starter Pokémon, right?" she asked, all business-like. I was frankly surprised, since what Calem said was true. "Yeah," I said, Allison echoing my answer. "Well then, here you go," Calem said, slipping a cylindar-like thing out of his bag, pressing a button at the side. The glass panel slid open, revealing three Pokeballs. "Pick one," he said, setting it down. Allison and I looked at each other. I was half-expecting her to step forward first, but then she did something _really_ unexpected.

"You go first, Midnight," she said, smiling sweetly at me. I was shocked. Allison, being nice to me? Once again, that…was something. I suspected a trap, and looked at her suspiciously. However, her innocent expression told me otherwise. I shrugged it off, and told myself to think about it later. After all, I couldn't afford to waste time. My eyes skimmed over the three Pokeballs, and my eyes were fixated on the one in the middle. I suddenly had a feeling that that was the one, no doubt about it.

"I choose…"

**A/N: And there's that oh so dreaded cliffhanger! Personally, I think this is the best chapter I've written out, though the ending did seem a little rushed to me. Don't worry, I'll fix that. So, please leave a review, and critism is appreciated!**


End file.
